


Harder

by incubitch



Series: Circus Royale [1]
Category: Original Work, circus royale
Genre: Circus, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Military Kink, Nervousness, No Aftercare, Power Dynamics, Riding, Service Top, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incubitch/pseuds/incubitch
Summary: “Oh, Erasmus.” He sighed, “I haven’t called you here to punish you.”





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> wow here are some new ocs for me to write porn of! wow!  
>  era belongs to me  
>  general capre belongs to del (crybabyghxst).  
> \--  
> just a short lil porn drabble to get a feel of these characters; erasmus doesn't really speak so this was a nice exercise in deciding how i want to write him in the future :))

 

  When the General summoned Erasmus after a performance, he was convinced that he’d made a critical mistake. His hands trembled as he was led into the lavish tent, unable to make eye contact with his escort. He sat at the General’s desk, positive that he would burst into tears at the first reprimand directed at him.

 The General entered the tent a few minutes later, looking mildly disheveled but not particularly angry. He sat down on the opposite side of the desk, studying Erasmus’ dejected posture.

 “Oh, Erasmus.” He sighed, “I haven’t called you here to punish you.”

  Carefully, Erasmus cast his gaze upward, his hair obscuring his vision slightly.

 “I find you interesting, soldier. You’ve shown nothing but loyalty to my fellow generals and myself. I’ve considered this arrangement for a while now, and I’d be pleased if you accepted.”

 Erasmus’ mouth fell open. Never the type to ask questions, his voice betrayed him; unable to get any words out past his shock.

  _Arrangement?_

 And suddenly, it all made sense.

 “Of course, I won’t be angry if you refuse—”

 At the thought of letting the opportunity slip away, Erasmus shook his head frantically, the General smirked at his enthusiasm and leaned over the desk until their faces were just shy of touching.

 “Is that a yes, then?”

 Nodding slowly, Erasmus’ eyes were wide. His hands were still trembling, only now it wasn’t because he was afraid.

\--

 “G—General!” He gasped out suddenly, voice rough with disuse.

 The other man chuckled, nuzzling into Erasmus’ neck.  “My name, Erasmus, not my rank.”

  It was such a strange command that Erasmus almost let the disbelief show on his face. He tried his very best not to-- however the hesitation was evident in the silence between them. He felt an encouraging touch run along the expanse of his back and shoulders, and he decided that he was in no position to disobey a direct order.

  “Capre.” His voice was a whisper, catching on the unfamiliar word in a strange way. Of course, he _knew_ the General’s name and had for many years, but it was blasphemous to refer to someone so powerful with such casualty.

  He couldn’t stop the hammering of his heart as the General— _Capre’s_ grip tightened in his hair, pulling his head away; he was so scared that he had done something out of turn, that maybe the order was a test of obedience that he failed by following. Blessedly, that was not the case, and Capre guided their faces together until their lips met.

  Erasmus had never been kissed. There was never an opportunity for such affections in his adolescence, and his inexperience carried over well into adulthood. Capre clearly took note of this inexperience and made up for it with his own ability—the hand he wove into Erasmus’ hair now made its way down to cup his cheek, maneuvering him with gentle authority. With no time to consider his technique, or lack thereof, Erasmus simply allowed himself to _feel_ it. The warmth of Capre’s mouth on his, the wonderful sounds that he made from the back of his throat, the quickening of their pulses.

  “Lay down.” Capre breathed roughly, pushing lightly at Erasmus’ chest and beginning to pull his own shirt over his head. ‘

  Erasmus had seen him half-dressed before—passing by him in the showers or watching him spar on an especially hot day. He didn’t possess the muscular bulkiness of most other men of his rank; he was muscular, yes, but he was also lithe and graceful in a catlike way. He was beautiful, of course, that was not a revelation that Erasmus needed to come to.  

 Once he was back against the pillows, Capre was on him right away—running his deft hands up Erasmus’ sides and making him shiver. It was almost too much, the suddenness of it all.

“At ease, Erasmus.” Capre’s lips moved against his own. And then, softer: “Breathe.”

 --

  The General sank down on him with practiced ease, and Erasmus felt like he was going to explode from the sheer intensity of it all. The knowledge that someone so powerful, so authoritative, was generous enough to let Erasmus occupy the same space as him, let alone—

 It was all too much to grasp.

 Erasmus was frozen, overwhelmed with sensation and lingering anxiety. He was afraid that one wrong movement, one inappropriate comment or touch would end the whole encounter. He didn’t buck his hips or dig his fingers into Capre’s soft flesh, he just laid there and allowed the General to take what he needed.

 Noticing his hesitancy, Capre leaned down and nipped at his ear, the sudden change in angle causing Erasmus to let out an embarrassingly loud sound of pleasure. “Touch me.” He commanded, gently, reaching down to lift one of Erasmus’ hands and place it on his thigh.

  Erasmus nodded, still unsure. When Capre began moving again, he instinctively squeezed, nails biting into the General’s milky skin. Erasmus almost pulled away, a desperate apology already on this tip of his tongue; however, Capre gazed down at him with half-lidded eyes and an affectionate smirk. “Do that again. Harder.” He said.

\---

 After gathering himself, Erasmus began to make his way over to the tent flap, leaving the General to some well-deserved rest. He was almost there when—

  “Erasmus?” He called, sounding groggy and looking more disheveled than the general public had likely ever seen him.

 Erasmus tilted his head inquisitively, waiting for another command.

 It didn’t come, Capre looking vaguely confused at himself for even calling out to him. He blinked, clearing his throat. “Goodnight.”

 Nodding, Erasmus gave him a shy smile before exiting the tent and making his way back to the familiarity of his own.

 


End file.
